


Under an Umbrella

by unnameable



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, it’s raining it’s pouring the solution: johnkun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unnameable/pseuds/unnameable
Summary: Johnny loves the rain. Kun, not so much. Though Kun and Johnny have been tiptoeing around each other for a while, can the rain bring them closer together?
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 49





	Under an Umbrella

Kun looks out his bedroom window to see yet more rain, droplets of water hitting the glass and sliding down the windowpane. Mid-summer had brought to Seoul a few weeks of rain and though Kun knew in the back of his mind there had to be some benefit to rain, he hated it. It was alright when it was drizzling, he supposed. Heavy rain was where he drew the line. Heavy rain that pelted the tops of cars and rooftops was unforgiving, always bringing with it inevitable shivers and the fear of catching a cold. Just the thought of another week of rain made Kun cold all over. 

He frowned. Ten had asked him to come get coffee that morning, and when Kun had said it would rain later in the day, Ten simply gave him a deadpan look and resumed sketching on his iPad. 

Ten’s choreography session was nearly over, Kun noted. Kun shifted his gaze to his closet then at the sweats he was currently in. Had the weather been colder he would have worn a flannel, but with it being summer it was in the high twenties. 28C, his weather app helpfully supplied. 

He glanced up from his phone grimacing. Playing self stylist was decidedly not fun today: what do you wear when it’s raining and 28C outside? 

* * *

“Be safe, don’t be seen.” The manager said as they pulled up to the coffee shop Ten had wanted to meet at. “Eat in moderation, alright?” 

Kun nodded. 

The manager looked at Kun expectantly, and with that Kun said his goodbyes and stepped out of the car, into the rain. The rain hadn’t let up in the 15 minute car ride here, though the sky was beginning to clear up. He ducked into the store quickly, not wanting to get wet. 

The phone in his hand vibrated, a wechat notification from Ten popping up, “Pulling up soon plz order for me.”

Kun shuffled into the line of people waiting to order. Reading the menu, he heard someone running into the shop. As if on cue, Ten tapped his shoulder. 

“How was it?” Kun asked. 

“It’s good. It’s missing something though, you know?” Ten said. 

Kun hummed. The creative process was certainly not linear, inspiration being flighty more often than not. 

“What we got done today was really good though,” Ten gushed, demonstrating some moves to Kun immediately. 

The line moved quickly, cashiers and baristas working efficiently. It felt like no time at all before Kun and Ten were sitting across from each other at a table. Ten had chosen a table by a window, and Kun eyed the decor. It was typical Ten, he thought. 

Ten sipped at his americano, scrolling through his phone. Ten had promised Kun this shop’s juices were good, and so Kun sipped at a grapefruit juice. 

“Shit,” Ten said as his phone began to ring. Ten looked down at the caller ID. By the look on his face, Kun guessed it was one of their managers calling. 

“Hello? Oh, you’re here?” Ten answered. 

Both Kun and Ten looked out of the window. Sure enough, one of their managers was parked across the street. 

“What did you need me for?” Ten asked. 

Kun shifted in his seat, trying to give Ten the illusion of privacy. He leaned back in his seat. 

Ten pointed at the window, beginning to gather his belongings. 

Kun waved a hand and said, “It’s fine, another day.” This kind of stuff happened more frequently these days, much to their displeasure. There wasn’t much they could do about it, and Kun wasn’t going to give Ten a hard time for something out of his control. There was a reason they always got their drinks to go just in case. 

Ten patted his shoulder in thanks and they made for the entrance. Just as they stepped out of the shop, Ten began waving at someone. Kun followed Ten’s gaze to see Johnny holding a massive umbrella. 

Johnny held the umbrella out, and they quickly huddled under it. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” Ten said into the phone. “We just ran into Johnny, I’ll be over in a minute,” he continued, hanging up. 

“John - I have to go! But you should hang out with Kun!” 

Johnny and Kun stared at each other, eyes wide. 

* * *

Johnny took his umbrella from Kun, holding his newly bought iced americano in his other hand. Johnny was beaming at Kun, “I feel like I haven’t seen you in weeks! Let’s take a walk, shall we?” 

Kun nodded, following Johnny as he set off. “Ah, it’s been a while. The comeback.” Kun said, “We’ve had a busy few weeks. Ten wanted to go for coffee to destress a little, but well,” Kun shrugged. 

“Right, right. It’s a good thing we caught each other like this.” said Johnny. “Ten was right, we should keep each other company.”

“We should.” Kun made a sound of agreement. 

“Besides,” said Johnny. “Every time we see each other we get interrupted. Just like last time.”

Kun had no rebuttal at that. It was sort of a loaded statement. The last time Kun had seen Johnny had been when Johnny had come to the practice room he’d been using. Kun’s time was up, Johnny’s about to begin. Johnny had played Kun some of the piano piece he’d been practicing. Although Kun was sure Johnny’s playing had been beautiful, Kun hadn’t really paid attention. He hadn’t even noticed when Johnny stopped playing - too busy looking at Johnny’s face. 

Kun remembered how Johnny’s eyes had softened, and how Johnny had leaned in, closing the space between them slowly. Then a manager had walked into the room, the moment dissolving, washing away before Kun’s eyes. 

It had been like that for Kun and Johnny for far too many times. Kun felt as though they always took two steps forward and one back. Johnny was not one to shy away from emotional displays, but Kun always felt like Johnny was different around him, holding something back. It was probably him overthinking it, but it was enough to make him doubtful about the whole venture. 

Besides, skirting around each other at events was easy now that they were promoting separately. A few greetings and some small talk between their members and that was all. Despite it all, it was still true: Kun had a big fat crush on Johnny. Whether or not Johnny wanted to be with him was a different matter. 

Though Kun tried not to entertain the thoughts, his yearning had a mind of its own. Like it did now, Kun drinking in the sight of Johnny. Johnny was wearing a yellow button up, looking very sunny in the gloom of the rain. 

Kun somehow felt underdressed, he’d ended up just choosing a white tee and some jeans earlier. 

“Are you still with me?” Johnny teased. 

“Sorry,” Kun blurted out. “I wanted to text you but …” he trailed off. 

Johnny’s composure softened as it did the last time Kun had seen him. 

Kun really had wanted to contact Johnny, but their relationship was more of an in person one. Kun had done too much staring at his phone trying to compose a text before finally giving up. If it was supposed to happen, it would have happened, he had thought. 

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it. We’re together now, just the two of us,” said Johnny. 

Kun said slowly, “It would be perfect if it weren’t for the weather.” 

Johnny laughed. “What are you talking about? I love this weather,” said Johnny. 

“You what?” Kun asked in disbelief. 

“I love this weather,” Johnny repeated, “I love the rain. You don’t?” 

Kun shook his head, “I don’t like getting soaked by the rain. It’s been so rainy lately.”

“You just need to bring an umbrella with you. Rain is the best!” Johnny said. “The rain can be so romantic. Haven’t you ever listened to ballads in the rain?” 

“I have. Indoors,” Kun said pointedly. “It’s pouring now, torrential.”

“Oh, come on, it’s not that bad. This umbrella is huge, we won’t get wet. Here, hold this for me,” said Johnny, holding the umbrella out to Kun. Once Kun took it, Johnny pulled his airpods case out of his pocket. “You don’t mind sharing, do you?” 

Kun shook his head no and Johnny passed him an airpod. Johnny scrolled through his phone, settling on a song. 

Once Kun heard the opening notes, he said, “Wait isn’t this-“ 

“Kevin Kern’s Le Jardin. The song I was playing the last time we saw each other.” Johnny said. “I was- was hoping it could be our song.” 

Kun stopped in his tracks, facing Johnny. He felt as if time had slowed down, like he was in a drama. 

“You,” said Kun. “Our song?” 

“I know you like me. And I like you too.” Johnny said patiently. 

Kun felt like he was going to lose his grip on the umbrella. 

“You like me?” Kun felt like he’d been struck dumb, unable to form any coherent thoughts. 

“Was it not obvious? Ten has been telling me to take you out for ages. The last time I saw Sicheng he asked if we were dating. Even Mark has asked about you.” 

Kun’s normally put together demeanor had been reduced to speechless gaping at Johnny. “It’s just different, hearing it out loud.” 

Johnny smiled gently. “I thought you already knew. We almost kissed, didn’t we?” 

“I-“ Kun stammered. 

“I know we have a lot to consider.” Johnny said, “But I want to continue where we left off last time. Is that okay? Can I kiss you?” 

Instead of answering him, Kun thrusts the umbrella back into Johnny’s hand. Kun steps closer to Johnny, reaching up to cradle his face. He stares into Johnny’s eyes, shining despite the lack of sun. Kun can’t help but run his thumbs over Johnny’s cheeks before finally, finally leaning in to press a kiss to Johnny’s lips. He feels Johnny smile, his own heart feeling giddy. 

Kun’s heart surged when he felt Johnny lean back into the kiss. What was pleasant became passionate, Johnny’s reply to Kun’s nervousness. What Kun gave, Johnny returned twofold. A swipe of Johnny’s tongue against his lips, a promise of more to come. Johnny kissing him back, the sound of Kun’s blood rushing in his ears and the rain pelting the umbrella becoming the only thing he was aware of. 

When Johnny pulled back, he kissed Kun’s nose then his forehead. Johnny rested his forehead against Kun’s, both of them breaking out into involuntary laughter.

“Do you still hate the rain?” Johnny asked. 

Kun considers it. “If you keep kissing me like that, maybe I can learn to like it.” 

“That sounds like a challenge,” says Johnny. 

Kun shrugs, and Johnny tugs Kun back in, hoping to change his mind about the rain. 

**Author's Note:**

> some parts of this are technically canon. both kun and johnny have talked about rain in their bubble messages so i took it and RAN. a splash of artistic license of course, but i hope u enjoyed it! 
> 
> thank u for reading, take care <3 don’t get caught in the rain


End file.
